The Mind Guardian and the Dream Predator
by DeenaSoraDrake
Summary: Reimagining of "Freddy vs Jason" using my own psychic heroine;best read if you've seen the movie. It's my first fanfic ever, but I think it's better than the summary might imply. Rated based on moderate censored language. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Enemies Awakened

*Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for the one that I wrote into the movie. All other characters, settings, and themes belong to their respective owners.*

**Prologue**

Four years ago, a young woman wearing a black hooded cloak, and about twenty years of age with amazing psychic powers arrived in a town in the Midwest. Not long afterwards, she met someone whom she knew she was going to be enemies with. Her enemy is the local supernatural terror of dreams. For an extensive amount of time, she had protected some of his targets from becoming victims. In this time, she also promised him an official fight of power in the future. She was careful during that period of time to not let him see all of her abilities; she wanted as much element of surprise as she could spare. Despite her interferences, she and her enemy both knew that he could use her knowledge and connection to him to keep his memory, and subsequently, his power alive, as she had something of a reputation for sharing knowledge and wisdom about him to people who wanted or needed to know some things about him.

Upon his next defeat, she was sucked into a town-wide cover up in order to supernaturally contain her enemy. Due to her connection to him, she was ordered to confinement in a psychiatric hospital outside of town, in an isolation cell where she couldn't spread her enemy to others.

She went into a state of psychic hibernation, in which she surrounds herself in a bubble of psychic energy while she meditates in a kind of physical hibernation. While her mind remains active, though at low levels, her body is frozen in time. She has hibernated until the next time her enemy became active, and her abilities could be used to protect others once more.

***********************

"_Make them remember me, Jason! Make them remember what fear tastes like!!_" a woman's shrewlike voice rang through the world of dreams and fantasies. The words reached the mind of a young psychic in an isolated cell in a psychiatric hospital.

"_I've been away from my children for far too long_," a dark man's voice sounded in her mind. Her eyes opened in an instant, revealing her eyes still glowing with a bright turquoise light. The spherical turquoise light around her faded to a glow along her outline, and she hovered back down until her hindquarters and crossed legs were firmly settled onto the floor of her cell. The turquoise glow around her outline then faded as well.

She began to get up onto her feet, and her gut instinct was telling her that her enemy would soon figure out that her mind has awoken. It's been four years since she took any Hypnocil, the dream suppressant pill valued very much in that psychiatric hospital, for it blocked her enemy from entering the minds of his targets. Using the dream suppressant powers of the Hypnocil, controlled by her psychic powers, she had managed to keep her mind at the lowest level of activity while creating a barrier to her mind that has lasted for four years.

She stood erect now, looking around to remind herself where she was, and why. Then she suddenly felt a familiar sensation, a mix of a headache coming on, and the feeling her mind was about to zone out from awareness. The sensation took her over, and her eyes began to glow again, only this time, it was just her irises. She began seeing images racing before her: a large dark-skinned figure in tattered clothes slowly walking past a street sign- the figure wore a hockey goalie mask, and holding in one hand a large machete; then a young police trooper telling the police chief at a crime scene, "_It's gotta be him, right? It's gotta be Freddy Krueger_"; then a man with a horribly burned face peering into the face of a teenage boy, who tells the man, "_I won't do it,_" to which the man replies, "_I'll have to pass that message myself, won't I?_"; finally, another teenage boy with long hair, talking in a man's dark voice, "_These are my children, Jason. Go back where you belong!_" and with that, plunging two large syringe needles filled with red liquid into the neck of the figure wearing a goalie mask. The images stopped just as quickly as they came, but she still had a headache as more information and details flooded into her brain. The headache soon subsided, as well as the glowing in her irises.

While she was regaining her awareness of the present, she heard a voice at the door of her cell. It was one of the physicians, one of the ones put in charge of keeping an eye on her as long as she was in the hospital. He was also the one that was assigned to give her Hypnocil.

"Well, look who's finally awakened," he said sarcastically.

"Yes. You do know what it might mean if I'm coming out of hibernation, don't you?" she inquired.

"Sure, sure, we know. You've told us you claim to be 'The One Who Denies Him Kills,' but you don't have to worry about him. We've been keeping him contained, and we will continue to do so."

"I'm not so sure Springwood is safe anymore," she replied worryingly, thinking over her vision's images and her psychic powers of knowing the present (called claircognizance), as well as visions she had in the past about this time she has awoken in. She knew exactly what her enemy was planning.

"Well, now that you're awake again, as long as you don't go blabbing to the town, especially the teens, there won't be a problem."

Just as he said that, another doctor came rushing down the hall.

"You're not gonna believe this. The police chief just called us about a killing out of nowhere, and you're not gonna believe where it happened. 1428 Elm Street. "

The psychic's physician looked at her. He had a shocked and fearful look on his face. Then his expression changed to an attempt at relieving his nerves by denying the chances of the worst.

"The police will take care of it. You just stay in there, and nothing will get out of hand. It's probably not even him," he ordered, and then he left. The psychic watched the two walk back up the hall, then turned her head back inward.

"Yeah right," she scoffed. She stepped to the middle of the cell, and started focusing psychic energy. She pictured her destination, and with a pulse of psychic energy, she disappeared, travelling at the speed of light toward the first location where she'd be of assistance to the new group of teenage targets of her enemy.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Nightmare

The psychic reappeared out of thin air inside a shadow area in an interrogation room inside the police station. A young officer (whom her claircognizance told her was named Stubbs) about in his late twenties was just exiting the room to join the chief. At a table in the middle of the room sat a teenage girl, maybe around seventeen, with brownish blonde hair. The psychic's claircognizance told her this girl's name is Lori, and she lived in the house in which there was a murder that night, and she had overheard a name. The psychic knew this was a critical point in the timeline of this reemergence of her enemy. Lori had just leaned her crossed arms on the edge of the table, and her head was between her arms.

"What was the name? What was the name?" she was asking herself, apparently trying her hardest to jumpstart her memory. Then she was silent. The psychic knew Lori had fallen asleep. It was time to put her psychic powers to use. In order to assist Lori, she'll have to enter Lori's mind. The psychic concentrated, and soon enough, she could see in her mind everything that was happening in Lori's mind.

Lori was in a dream, and she was still sitting in the interrogation room, but there was no one in the police station except for her. The psychic let her mind take the form of a floating small ball of light in Lori's dream, which she needed to keep out of Lori's sight. If Lori saw the ball, and would become completely distracted by it, there's no telling what would happen. The timeline is at a fragile state at this time. If the psychic caused a major change now, it could have a catastrophic effect sooner or later on the timeline. The psychic watched Lori get up out of her chair, and leave the room, looking around, obviously wondering where everyone had gone. The psychic led her ball of light behind Lori as she passed through a door into a hallway. On the right side through the door was a coffee machine and four double lockers. On the left on the wall across from the door was a large bulletin board of missing children. As Lori passed through the door, there was a breeze that blew through the hallway, blowing some of the missing children posters off the board. Then there was a brief sound of a little girl crying. After Lori shut the door behind her, she turned first right, then left.

"Hello?" she called out. She began walking up the hallway in the direction she was facing. As she walked, tear-sized drops of blood appeared out of thin air, dropping to the floor, and then disappearing. The blood tears led Lori around a corner. Lori came up past another bulletin board of missing children posters, the faces on which turned to face her as she walked by. The blood tears led Lori through a door marked "Authorized entry only." When Lori got to the doorway, she stopped in fright. A little ways in, against a wall for a room, there was a young girl sitting on the floor, with her legs sprawled outwards, and her head turned away from sight. She was making soft sobbing noises.

Lori walked towards the girl. When she was standing right next to her, Lori reached her hand down, and touched the girl's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Lori sweetly asked the girl. At that, the girl turned her head around. Her eyes were nothing but blood-red sockets, and there were bloody cuts crossing each of them, as if something had slashed down her face, and pierced her eyes. Lori jumped back with a scream, her eyes wide open, and her mouth agape.

"His name is Freddy Krueger," the girl started, and then as she continued, a second voice seemed to come from her, speaking the same words at the same time, "and he loves children, especially little girls." Then the girl got up to her feet.

"Freddy's coming back," she went on with her dual voice. Her second voice then started to sound a lot more masculine as she started walking towards Lori, who in turn began walking backwards at an angle to the opposite wall, while the girl continued speaking to her.

"Soon, he'll be strong enough. It's okay to be afraid. We're all afraid. Warn your friends. Warn everyone."

Lori's back just then touched the wall, and there was a cracking noise as the wall transformed into a door. The door started pouring a waterfall of blood from its top, while Lori stared up at it in fright. Lori took a step away from the door, and looked in front of her. She saw a graveyard. Lori looked at all the tombstones, then back at the door, which was still cascading blood, and then she looked back out at the graveyard**. **


	3. Chapter 3: Are You Ready For Freddy?

The psychic saw an opportunity to assist Lori. She knew that this dream was all an introductory nightmare, in which her enemy would in some way introduce himself to a potential victim, and in which he would create images and other atmospheric elements designed to start building a fear of him, and subsequently, he uses that fear to gain the strength to eventually kill them. However, the psychic also knew that Lori's introductory nightmare was an important one. Her meeting the enemy will set off a chain of events that needed to happen, but that doesn't mean that the psychic couldn't downplay the fear factor a bit. She focused her imagination and psychic energy together through the telepathic connection in Lori's mind, and started playing the song she instantly picked out. Doing so, she moved the ball of light in Lori's nightmare out from behind Lori, directing it around to Lori's right side as the song started to play, heard all across the scene:

_(Freddy, Freddy, Freddy. Freddy!)_[1]came background female singers, while a voice darkly laughed. The psychic skipped the repeat of this line, to where that dark voice threw in some words:

_Freddy Krueger's the name. And you're bowling my game. Elm Street's the place, if you've got the time. Listen to this, you'll bust a rhyme!_

And then a rap voice came: _Fred Krueger's the myth, or Fred Krueger's the man. It doesn't matter, cause I'm still rappin' about 'im, understand?_

Then a different yet similar voice: _So sit back, Jack, I'm gonna bust a rhyme. Grab a hold of your friends, it's Krueger time!_

Then the female background singers again: _Freddy!_

Then the dark voice again: _It's time for Freddy. See, I'm a popular guy. If you don't know yet, you're about to find out why._

The psychic noticed while she played this music that the three girls in white dresses nearby who were playing with a jump rope had stopped and were staring at her. She knew that was a sign that her enemy was nearby, and probably wasn't pleased with what she was doing. She decided to skip to the general "chorus" of the song, which she chose to play while she watched for him because she didn't know the chorus very well, but it was song by the females, and went something like this:

_One a.m., and Freddy's here. Somethin' somethin' somethin' somethin' Stay away from the dark. Watch out, for Freddy, he'll bust your heart. Two a.m., and Freddy's here. Somethin' something somethin' somethin', If you see him comin', stay away from the dark. Watch out, for Freddy, he'll bust your heart._

While the chorus was being played, the psychic as the ball of light had a feeling her enemy was there. She noticed that Lori was looking around, trying to identify where the music was coming from. The psychic then heard his dark voice coming from the right.

"Is that you, Dorothy?"

The psychic rotated her ball of light so that she could see where his voice came from. There stood her enemy. His face was horribly burned, with holes in the skin that revealed red flesh underneath. His hat was dark brown, almost black, and his shirt was dark and torn at edges, with horizontal dark red and near-black stripes, and his pants were denim blue jeans, and he wore what seemed to be black work boots. His right hand had a glove on it, which had metal attachments on all the fingers except for the thumb. The metal attachments featured long razor sharp blades, each about six inches long.

"So, you've finally reemerged after four long years. I was getting kind of lonely without your mind being around," he sneered.

"You only missed me being around because I was a play thing to you-someone who would keep you entertained in the dream world without you getting bored for a long time, and only then when you're bored with such a person would you do away with them," Dorothy retorted through the ball of light.

"What are you doing with my nightmare, b****?" he grumbled. "I thought you would know better than to mess with one of my nightmares, and in my own demain."

"I'm merely toning it down a bit. You've still got Lori frightened, but I've recognized this as just an introduction to the new group of teenagers," Dorothy replied, "I figured playing some 80's music would tone down a horror atmosphere to a modern teenager. I'm only gonna play two last stanzas, then I'm outta here." Still watching her enemy intently for his reaction for her interference, she played more of the song. It was all in his voice:

_Thrillin'..young ones, old ones. Your mommas too. And if you don't watch out, I'm gonna thrill you too. So my advice for you, is to..stay ready. Cause you know who's back? Unh, uh. Freddy! _

_You see, my name is Freddy, and I'm here to say, I'll wrap you up and take you away. If you feel like you're tired, and ready for bed, don't fall asleep or you'll wake up dead._

"You see, Krueger, I was basically just taking your purpose of this nightmare, and adding my own twist to the message," Dorothy assured her enemy as the song died. However, her enemy was standing there with an irritated look on his face. His head was tilted at an angle and leaning a little forward, showing his intense grayish blue eyes right under his brow ridge. He picked up his right hand, spreading his fingers out, and the metal razors snapped with a _chik!_ Dorothy knew this was his signature gesture for when he was set to attack. She knew he hadn't forgotten about the people she saved from his blades in the past. She had to wake Lori up and get them both out of there. She focused psychic energy, watching as Freddy started walking towards them, especially her. She quickly released the psychic energy into an electric shock form, and it spread outward in a burst of light. The whole image became white, and Dorothy knew she had succeeded in forcing Lori's mind to awaken, and thus she mentally pulled back her telepathy out of Lori's mind.

Lori woke up with a scream as she jerked back upright in her chair. Her eyes were still widened, and her mouth still agape with fear, and she was breathing heavily. Dorothy looked at her from the shadows she was still in. As Lori looked around her, seeing she was back in the police station, this time full of law enforcement, she heaved a sigh. Seeing that her job here has been done, Dorothy focused her psychic energy again, and with another pulse of energy, she disappeared again, zooming back toward the hospital. Using her telepathy and teleportation powers for the first time in four years has depleted a bunch of her strength. She needed to make herself mentally impenetrable while she rested. Besides, her psychic intuition was telling her that she wasn't gonna be the only to break out of Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital tonight.

-------------

[1]Disclaimer: I do not own the song ("Are You Ready For Freddy?" by the Fat Boys), nor do I own or am I affiliated the group, nor the song's label: Rhino Records. I am no way affiliated with anyone or anything involved with the song.


	4. Chapter 4: The Puppets

Dorothy hibernated the whole next day. While in her hibernation, she kept a psychic eye on Lori, as well as the escapees from the hospital: Will, a dark-haired boy who used to be Lori's boyfriend, and Mark, a boy with light brown hair who had personal experience with Freddy-he made Mark's brother's death look like suicide. Due to his experience with Freddy, Mark was something of an expert on Freddy's supernatural being, and he was even able to piece together the town's plan for containing Freddy from the new group of teenagers, though up until now, he hadn't figured out how exactly they were keeping him from those who knew about him, and whom were subsequently sent to Westin Hills.

That night, Dorothy came out of Hypnocil-aided psychic hibernation again in her cell at Westin Hills. She came out of hibernation at this point because Mark had become a target of Freddy, and she knew why. Due to his experience and insightfulness of Freddy, he was an excellent candidate for a messenger. However, Dorothy didn't see a good reason to leave Westin Hills this time. She would just have to project her mind over a greater distance than with Lori, and project more energy into it.

When her mind got to Mark's mind, Freddy had Mark trapped against a bathroom wall, with his claw glove hand up on the wall, and he was peering into Mark's eyes.

"I won't do it," Mark mumbled, glaring back.

Freddy grabbed Mark's shirt with his left hand, and lifted Mark up, standing up himself, and letting his razor fingers scratch along the wall with a screech. Then he brought up his claw glove up, touching the tip of the index finger claw just above Mark's upper lip, then lightly passed that claw around the left side of Mark's mouth.

"I'll have to pass that message myself, won't I?" Freddy implied darkly. Dorothy knew it was time. She let her mind take full form. She appeared in Mark's mind as her human, physical world self, cloak and all.

"Krueger!" she called out. She saw Freddy instantly whip his head around to face her, immediately giving her an irritated look. Mark looked over as well, with an expression of wonder and curiosity, but with remaining fear from being threatened by Freddy.

"You have a lot of nerve, b****, to enter another one of my nightmares, especially after what you did with that w**** Lori," Freddy growled. He let go of Mark, and turned the rest of the way towards her, holding his claw glove halfway up, but with the claw fingers drooping somewhat downwards.

"I've only come to say that your message isn't necessary," she told him coolly. "Your plan with Jason has been working. The cops know of you, and those uptight doctors at Westin Hills know, too. And Mark already unknowingly spread some basics about you at school today. If all those people know, then your message isn't necessary. As for Lori, I have predicted that soon, you'll have your bit of fun with her, which she will have to handle on her own, unfortunately."

"How do you know about us?" Mark softly asked Dorothy. His voice and eyes still showed his fear. He seemed as if he was almost afraid to ask, or even say anything.

"My dear boy, I'm a psychic. I know a lot about what's been going on," she replied, looking at Mark, but not taking her vision from Freddy, who then spoke to her.

"By the way, b****, I haven't forgotten that four years ago, you promised me you'd give me a fight one day," he started. He started walking toward her threateningly again.

"And that day is very soon to come. For now, though…" she began. She thrust a vast amount of psychic energy all into one move, which became another burst of electrifying psychic energy and white light. Just as before, white light took over the scene as Mark woke up, and Dorothy pulled back her telepathic power and the remaining psychic energy with it. Back in Westin Hills, her eyes were entirely glowing bright with turquoise light, which instantly began to fade now that she was finished with another opportunity to protect one of Freddy's targets, but she transitioned into a state of meditation. She was gonna need her rest again for her next task.

She had meditated for an hour or two when she sensed Lori, Will, and their friends: the nerdy asthmatic Linderman, Lori's best friend Kia, the stoner Freeburg, and deputy Stubbs, the only adult who wanted to cooperate with the teens. They were all inside Westin Hills. She knew that it was time to really become active along with the timeline events taking place. She waited for a matter of minutes, then stopped her meditation. She stood up, and prepared herself for another teleportation jump. With a pulse of psychic energy, she vanished from her cell.

She reappeared inside Will's van, where she knew they would be taking Jason's tranquilized body for transport. She reflected on her previously-predicted knowledge that Freddy had possessed the body of one of the teens in order to act in the physical world, so he could sedate Jason back into the dream world where he could finish him off. Soon enough, the back doors of the van opened.

"Who are you?" she heard one of the teens ask.


	5. Chapter 5: The Mind Guardian

"So let me get this straight. You are a self-appointed mind guardian or something?" Lori asked Dorothy during the quiet transport to Camp Crystal Lake, the place where Jason had died many years ago as a boy, and which has since become his primary killing grounds and place of "rest." Inside the van, Will was driving, with Lori in the passenger seat. In the back, which was illuminated with a fluorescent blue light, there was two bench seats along each side of the van. Linderman was sitting on the floor behind Will, and on the bench beside him was a box of three syringe needles with the tranquilizer in them. Kia was sitting on the floor behind Lori, and Dorothy sat on the farther end of the bench on Kia's side. Jason's unconscious body lay on the floor between the benches, more so on Linderman's side, and was wrapped in rather skinny rope and duct tape.

"Yes, I am. You'd probably know me as 'The One Who Denies Him Kills', if it weren't for the cover-up in Springwood. Since they erased or otherwise destroyed everything that Freddy was involved with, it would make sense to cover-up my existence as well. Sometimes it seemed I knew so much about him that I could barely keep my mouth shut to those he had his eye on, or vise versa," Dorothy replied.

"But you let Trey, Blake, Gibb, Stubbs, and Freeburg die! How can you call yourself a guardian?!" Kia exclaimed.

Dorothy was silent as she thought of the deaths she couldn't prevent: the horny one who was the first to die by Jason; then Blake, a boy who wanted to hook up with Lori that same night; the smoker alcoholic girl who was a friend of Lori and Kia; Stubbs, the only adult they could trust; and the stoner who Freddy possessed.

"My title doesn't say that I deny Freddy every kill he targets. I just protect the unnecessary targets. Sometimes, some have to die in order for a defeat of Freddy to happen. As a psychic with insight on the past, present, and future, I have a responsibility to make sure I don't cause an alternate future by protecting those that the timeline would sacrifice to make said defeat happen. Trey was the first of you to die, and it was his murder which led to Lori overhearing Krueger's name, and with her subsequent nightmare, Freddy started his return, and the timeline has moved on. Key events like Trey are ones which I cannot prevent. Freeburg was an unfortunate sacrifice, but a key one. If it wasn't for Freddy possessing him to tranquilize Jason, you guys wouldn't have been able to transport Jason back to his home grounds, and trust me, Camp Crystal Lake will be a place of great events here soon. Blake, Gibbs, and Stubbs were all done by Jason's hand. I don't know how I could have protected them, nor do I know how to handle him if he came after me for doing so. He's a killing machine, and a living dead one at that."

Dorothy then looked down at Jason, who began to stir a bit. She knew inside his mind, Krueger was invading his memories. She watched as Linderman stuck a syringe needle of the tranquilizer into the left side of Jason's neck.

Dorothy let small communication happen between the teens. The plan was to tranquilize Lori for fifteen minutes so she can find Freddy, and pull him out into the physical world, something the teens earlier found out they could do. Will slowed the van to a stop, then put it in park. Lori was given one of the doses of tranquilizer in her arm, and she set her watch timer.

"Now I lay me down to sleep-" she whispered. Then she was out, laying on Kia's side beside Jason. Dorothy knew this was an excellent opportunity to be the mind guardian she claims to be.

"If I may, I think I should provide Lori with some back-up. I already know what I will and won't be able to do, but I know I can do something," she assured the three remaining awake teens. She looked at Will, knowing he would have some psychological support if Lori wasn't in the dream world alone, and about to face Freddy.

"I guess you couldn't hurt Lori's chances," Will said resignedly with a sigh.

Dorothy twisted her body to face Lori and Jason's heads, looking at them intently. She lifted her hands a little, focusing her psychic powers for telepathy, and one in which she needed a lot of energy for. As her hands came out from the sleeves of her cloak, it was shown that she was wearing long purple gloves. As she directed her palms out, it was shown that in the middle of her palms, the gloves had circular cut-out areas, and in those circles, eye-looking symbols were shown on her palms. The eye symbols were very similar in appearance to the symbol known as the "All-Seeing Eye," often used as a trademark symbol for a psychic. The eye symbols on Dorothy's hands began to glow with a turquoise light as she focused energy. Soon enough, another eye symbol appeared, this time on her forehead. The forehead symbol glowed in extreme contrast to the darkness concealing her face from her hood. Dorothy continued focusing, and half silently meditating at the same time. A bright turquoise beam of light suddenly appeared from the forehead symbol, and it shot down to Lori's forehead, then from where it touched Lori, another beam shot over to Jason's forehead, then from that point, another beam shot back up to Dorothy's forehead symbol, completing a triangle of turquoise psychic energy light.

Dorothy let her mind zone, and she saw into the shared dream between Lori and Jason. Lori was walking in Camp Crystal Lake, watching a bunch of kids harass young Jason for his appearance. Dorothy appeared in the dream behind a shack at the shore of the lake, next to a pier. She watched sympathetically as the kids flung a sack over Jason's head, and chanting "Freak show, freak show!" Jason managed to take the sack off, but the kids were still driving him down to the pier. Out of the corner of her eye, Dorothy saw Lori start sprinting to a nearby counselor lodge. Knowing how Lori's search for help would turn out, she prepared herself for an opportunity to protect a mind.


	6. Chapter 6: In and Out

Outside of the dream, in the physical world, five minutes after Lori was put under, Linderman dosed Jason with the last of the tranquilizer, Kia was getting antsy, and Will was trying to keep them both calm while he continued to drive to Camp Crystal Lake. Dorothy put in more effort into her telepathic connection triangle to try to ignore them. If the triangle was broken at this point, and the timing of her actions was set off schedule, there was no telling what the consequences in the shared dream would be.

Back inside the dream, while Lori continued sprinting up to the counselor lodge, Dorothy watched the kids force Jason over the end of the pier. The kids laughed and pointed at him, and continued to laugh as they ran off the pier. Dorothy knew it was time. She willed herself over to the pier, and she instantly popped from the shack to the pier near Jason. She noted that one good thing about the dream world is that she didn't spend any energy doing what would have taken quite a bit of energy to do in the physical world. Also, she was hoping on the inside that no one noticed her on the pier. She got to her knees and bent over the pier, reaching for Jason, who was flailing, trying to keep above the surface. Not caring about Jason's facial appearance, she caught one of Jason's hands, and with that, surged some psychic energy. Jason's outline glowed with the turquoise psychic energy, and his mass weight to Dorothy seemed to be decimated in that moment. She mentally geared the psychic energy around Jason to lift him out of the water and back onto the pier. He hunched over on the pier on his hands and knees, still coughing up water.

"You're okay now," she told him. Then she heard a scream. She looked over to see that Lori was running away from the lodge. On the deck, a partially disguised Freddy was glaring over to the pier, at *her*.

"NOOO!" he bellowed. Dorothy knew she had been in there long enough, and Freddy was now angry with her. She let her mind zone back out to the physical world just as she saw Freddy getting ready to zip over there by the fastest way he knew, whatever that way may have been, but Dorothy wasn't gonna stay to find out.

She snapped out of her state of focus, and the triangle of psychic energy disappeared. A few seconds later, water started coming from Jason's mouth under his mask. It was like Jason was coughing up water, but wasn't physically coughing, and it was more than just some stray drops; a small fountain of water was coming from his mouth. She figured that even after her rescue, Freddy must have dragged Jason back into the water again, and was trying to drown him like he had planned. Knowing she had to leave to make the timeline go as it should at this point, she looked toward the others.

"Well, see you guys in a few minutes," she said. She charged up energy before they could reply, and in a surge of psychic energy and her outline in a glow of turquoise light, she vanished from the van. She reappeared in a messy, old, abandoned wooden lodge some distance away from the van. She figured that now that she was gone, Kia was forced into giving Jason CPR (Will being the driver, and Linderman being an asthmatic). She knew that when that was settled, and as soon as Kia's lips touched Jason's mouth, he would wake up, causing the van to topple, and crash further down the road, a little ways down a hill. Jason would be flung out of the back of the van, and into the woods, while the others were then forced to get to the camp the rest of the way on foot.

It wasn't long before Dorothy heard the doorknob of the dodge she was in. Will came in first, with Lori slung over his left shoulder, and then Kia and Linderman right behind him.

"What the? How did you-?" Kia started to ask Dorothy as soon as they saw her.

"No time for questions," she implored. Will, followed by Kia and Linderman, continued their rush in, and quickly set Lori on the floor. Dorothy kneeled down beside Lori.

"I'm going in," she proclaimed with a tone that surely told the others that there was nothing they could do to stop her, and this time, she didn't care about permission. Dorothy knew Lori was in a nightmare by this time.

She concentrated, and her forehead eye symbol glowed again. Then a glowing eye symbol just like it and made entirely of light, of the same turquoise of Dorothy's psychic energy, appeared on Lori's forehead. Without considering what the others thought about it, she projected her mind into Lori's once more.


	7. Chapter 7: A Force to Reckon With

When she appeared in the dream, she was in the shadows in the second floor of what was Lori's house. At one end of the floor, there was a flight of stairs set a little towards the center of the room, and at the other end were doors into Lori's bedroom on Dorothy's right, and the master bedroom on the left. On the floor at that end, Freddy had Lori trapped on the floor, and he was straddling her right leg, with his left knee on the floor in between her legs. He was hunched over her, cutting her chest with his razor fingers.

Instantly, Dorothy focused her will, and out of thin air in front of her, a tall figure appeared. The figure was in the form of a man-shaped armor suit with red and gold coloring[2]. The rectangular eyes of the suit glowed bright, as well as a circular part in the suit's chest. The figure stepped forward, raising its left hand. In the center of the palm, a circular light started to glow. Freddy seemed to have noticed the figure after hearing its heavy footsteps, for as the figure started to walk, he looked up over at it.

"Step away from the girl," the figure commanded him, fixating its glowing palm at Freddy. The figure's voice was a man's voice, and it had the sound as if it were being said through a microphone. Freddy frowned at the figure. Then Dorothy saw that he looked around the figure, and at her.

"You…"he growled, apparently recognizing Dorothy. His frown deepened. "What are you trying to do here, b****?"

Dorothy figured that Freddy wouldn't be intimidated by her tool-like figure as long as she was known to be there. However, she sensed that there wasn't much time, not enough for chit-chat between enemies. She needed to act now. She willed the figure to make its move. The circular light in the figure's palm glowed even more brightly, and it made a sound of charging energy. Suddenly, a blast of light energy came from the palm, and the energy blast hit Freddy in the side. The blast knocked Freddy into the air, and he hit the wall at the end of the room. Dorothy quickly surged her own psychic energy into her palms and mind. The eye symbols on her palms and forehead glowed, and she concentrated her will into her psychic energy. She instantly projected the energy onto Freddy, whose outline started to glow with the psychic energy, but as he was picking himself back up, his body seemed to immobilize. Dorothy had planned on this, but still doubted how long she could keep him immobilized in his own domain of power.

"Now, Lori!" Dorothy yelled. Lori was staring at the red and gold figure, but she got up on her hands and knees, crawled over to Freddy's immobilized form, and grasped his shirt at one of his shoulders. As soon as she did, Dorothy surged more psychic energy, which instantly took an electric burst form once again. In the process of the burst transforming into white light as Lori began to wake up, Dorothy reabsorbed her red and gold figure back into her as psychic energy, as well as the energy she was using to immobilize Freddy.

Regaining her awareness back in the physical world, she immediately looked around to see how her timing in the dream world coincided with the timing in the physical world. She saw that Jason had just broken into the lodge, and was just starting to walk in through the doorway. Kia and Linderman were at one wall, and Will and Lori were still where they were, but they were in a danger zone for Jason. A little ways between Jason and Will, Lori, and herself, Dorothy saw Freddy hunched over on his hands and knees, possibly readjusting his own awareness from being immobilized then pulled from the dream world out into the physical world. Dorothy also instantly noticed that the lodge was on fire; her claircognizance told her that when Jason broke through the door, he knocked over a gasoline canister, as well as an old lantern that then dropped and broke on the gasoline.

"Time to go. Jason and Freddy have issues to start settling," Dorothy directed at the teens. She focused psychic energy once more, directing a hand at Lori and Will, and the other at Kia and Linderman. All five of them had the turquoise outline glow, and Dorothy pulsed her focused energy, closing her hands into fists, and they (the teens and herself) disappeared from the lodge.

---------

[2] Disclaimer: Figure is the 2008 movie version of Iron Man. I do not own Iron Man. Iron Man is a property of Marvel Comics (and subsequently, Disney), and belongs to his creators: Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Don Heck, and Larry Lieber. I am in no way affiliated with Marvel or Disney, nor any persons involved.


	8. Chapter 8: The Power Within

Will, Lori, Kia, and Linderman all reappeared outside, some ways from the burning lodge in another part of the camp, and right by the pier, which had since been turned into a T-shaped dock from Jason's death. Dorothy reappeared elsewhere, next to a large structure hard to describe. The structure was perhaps a new building under construction, but was abandoned after only three outer walls were built, and in the middle of them there was some sort of large suspended metal object. It was at this abandoned construction site that Dorothy felt she was safe for now to rest, so she meditated, even though she knew it wouldn't be for long.

After a couple minutes, she thought she could hear a scream as someone was being thrown through the air, and it sounded like Freddy. She ended her meditation state, and began to walk over towards the pier, where the timeline has finally led her.

When she was close enough to the pier, she stopped to look upon the scene. Freddy had found the teens, and was threatening them with his razor fingers spread out.

"I count two b****es here," he darkly began, "But where is the other one?"

"Over here, Krueger!" Dorothy shouted. Freddy whipped his head to the left, facing Dorothy.

"Let's settle this right here, right now, b****," he growled at her.

"Before we do, it's time for a revealing first," she replied. She reached up with her hands and pulled down her hood. She had long, straight, dark brown hair, and her eyes were dark brown. There was a purple mask that curved around her eyes. In the middle of her forehead was the eye symbol that had glowed before.

"Beneath this mask, my name is Mariana Lucason," she started, looking between Freddy and the teens, implying that she was telling that to all of them. Then she looked at Freddy specifically.

"I only let you call me Dorothy, Krueger, for you to have something to address me as or refer to me by until I revealed my real name when it was time for our fight. Other than this exception, the name I prefer to be called by is Psymorpha."

"After I'm through with you, b****, you can call yourself dead," Freddy grumbled, and started to power walk toward Psymorpha. Her expression remained calm, and she raised her left hand when he was halfway to her, and while doing so, focused some psychic energy through her palm. The eye symbol on the palm of that hand glowed, and Freddy was once more outlined with turquoise psychic energy. She raised her hand more, and Freddy was lifted off the ground, and was suspended in mid-air.

"You should have known better than to try to attack a psychic while in the physical world, Krueger," she said with a tint of a sigh, and a hint of confidence, if not cockiness. "You never know what kinds of psychic power they possess, and how strong those powers are. In the physical world, I'm an entity of 'mind over matter.'"

Keeping her left hand out, Psymorpha brought her right hand to her collar, and grasped her cloak. She bent her head down a little as she lifted her cloak over her head. She pulled it diagonal the rest of the way off, and dropped it to the ground. Her clothes underneath were two different shades of purple. She had a thin light purple long-sleeved shirt, and about at the elbows was where her purple gloves began. The bases of the gloves were loose, while the rest of the gloves were a snug fit. Around her midsection was a purple piece of clothing that came up mid-chest, down to the end of her shirt line. Her costume-thin pants were light purple and the bottoms of the legs were slightly flared. Her shoes were purple, and had bottoms like combat boots, only the tops were like a fashionable sneaker.

"Allow me to share my psychic powers," she smirked. "As you can see, I possess telekinesis, the ability to physically manipulate objects with my mind. I also possess telepathy, the communication between my mind and another's, which I've been using to enter the dream world without being asleep myself."

"That's how you were entering our dreams?" Lori asked shakily.

"Indeed, Lori," Psymorpha replied, keeping her eyes on Freddy, who she was still suspending in the air, "You teens have also experienced my teleportation, the ability to instantly transport myself from one location to another, and I can even teleport others without having to touch them, like I did when I got us out of that lodge. Speaking of which, I knew you all were going to be there because of my ability to predict the future, called precognition, but I also can access knowledge from the past, known as retrocognition, and present." Then she finally turned her attention to Freddy.

"It's because of my timeline-accessing abilities that I ever let you kill someone, Krueger," she told him. "As someone with that kind of psychic insight, I have a responsibility to let important events happen, such as events that lead to your defeat."

She then slowly lowered her left hand down to level with her side, with the palm eye symbol still glowing, while Freddy stayed suspended where he was. She bundled each hand into a fist while twisting them a quarter turn outward, then she raised her right hand to level with her side as well, and slowly pulled it backward. In a sudden and forceful move, she shot her right hand forward while simultaneously shooting her left hand back. Freddy flew through the air backward from what seemed to be an invisible blast of force, and he crashed into an old metal soccer goal some ways away, and the psychic energy glow around his outline disappeared.

Psymorpha noticed that Jason was standing at the edge of the woods in that area. She wasn't ready for him to interfere, so she focused some psychic energy through her eyes, which glowed completely with turquoise light. Using her will, she drew a circle in the dirt around Jason. When the circle was complete, it glowed with turquoise light, which quickly faded.


	9. Chapter 9: Susceptible to Attack

Psymorpha looked over to where Freddy had landed. He had gotten back on his feet, and was looking over towards Jason, likely wondering what the circle was. While keeping Freddy in the corner of her eye, she looked back over at Jason. He just then started taking a couple steps forward, but he suddenly hit an invisible force, which flashed turquoise at the spot where he hit with his head. He instantly ricocheted a step back from the contact.

"In case you're all wondering," Psymorpha began, more to the teens than Freddy, since he was farther away, "I have Jason trapped in a psychic barrier. It's kind of like a force field of psychic energy, where nothing can get in, and nothing can get out while it's up. It's not too unlike a sub-ability of my telekinesis, my telekinetic shield. What my kind of telekinetic shield does is slow down the movement of anything that comes into it, just enough that I can react." Then she turned to face Freddy, who was looking away from Jason now, and facing her again.

"What are you doing all the way over there, Krueger? I ain't done with you yet!" She shouted tauntingly. Freddy scowled, and spread his razor fingers again, then stared sprinting towards her.

"There's another sub-ability to my telekinesis, you should know," she stated to no one in particular. She raised her right hand, pointing it at Freddy, who was now halfway to her from where he was. She focused psychic energy and will into her hand, twisting her hand horizontally rightward, and clenching her fingers.

Freddy instantly halted in his tracks, extended his neck out, and grabbed his throat with his left hand. He appeared to be having a lot of difficulty breathing.

"I call this my telekinetic choke," she said, keeping her eyes fixated on her target.

"You b-" Freddy wheezed weakly, but before he could finish the word, Psymorpha clenched her fingers harder, knowing that doing so would restrict his air passages even more. Freddy collapsed to his knees, still trying to breathe.

"I'm getting real tired of that word, Krueger," she sighed irritably. Deciding then that it was time to move on, she lowered her hand, relaxing her fingers. Freddy removed his hand from his neck, and gasped for air. He continued panting as he got to his feet and looked at her angrily for a moment. She looked back expressionlessly.

"Now it's time to demonstrate the last, but certainly not least, sub-ability of my telekinesis," she began. She raised her right hand again, focusing will and psychic energy through it. Turquoise psychic energy outlined Freddy's razor fingers. Freddy briefly looked at his claw glove hand, likely wondering what she was about to do this time. He started sprinting towards her, with an angry look on his face, and his razor fingers spread out for attack. Psymorpha quickly twisted her right hand like before, but simultaneously clutching it into a fist. The razor fingers on Freddy's glove hand instantly began to transform into sand, starting at the tips of the razors, down to where they attached at the fingers of the glove, until there was no metal left on the glove at all. About midway through his sprint, Freddy noticed the metal disintegrating, and he froze in his tracks to watch it. As the last grain of sand fell to the dirt, he looked up at her with a hateful glare. Her own face remained expressionless, save for a tint of confidence.

"How fearful and intimidating are you feeling now without your primary weapons, Krueger?" she asked him, not expecting a real answer, for her question was half legitimate, half taunt.

"So that's why you kept evading me in the dream world all this time," he grumbled, still glaring at her hatefully, "You knew that you would have the advantage of power and surprise out here, whereas in my world, I could have easily gutted you like a fish."

"That, and if I tried defending myself in the dream world with all my powers, I would have shown you all the cards I had up my sleeve, and they all would have failed. I know you wallow in your ability to regenerate yourself while in the dream world, so I knew anything I could have done would all be in vain. I would run out of cards quickly, and then you would have finished me off."

"But you were in a hibernation state for four years. He could have killed you then when you were vulnerable, couldn't he?" Will asked.

"Before going into my four-year psychic hibernation, I took, like, half a bottle of Hypnocil all at once. Though that would have been devastating to a normal person, I used my psychic powers to manipulate the Hypnocil's dream-suppressant powers to create a barrier around my mind so Krueger couldn't enter my mind to either kill me like you said, or potentially control it to make sure he wasn't forgotten by Springwood. Because I would never forget him, being my mortal enemy, he would have had access to my mind without the Hypnocil," Psymorpha explained.

'And trust me, the whole world wouldn't want him controlling my mind, mostly due to my powers, both the psychic ones I've shown, and another one…" she started, but then trailed off. "I have a whole other category of mind ability. I have the ability to make anything in my imagination, or whatever I imagine, become real. I tend to use this power in conjunction with my telekinesis, making it so that I can do gestures for telekinetic moves, but with my will and imagination controlling what happens with the telekinesis. Allow me to demonstrate an attack form of my imagination power."

She spread her arms outward, with palms facing forward. She focused psychic energy, and her eye symbols on her palms and forehead began glowing. As she continued focusing, a triangle of turquoise beams of light connected the three points similarly to before in the van. Then, the triangle filled itself with turquoise psychic energy light, so a turquoise triangle had formed in front of Psymorpha, with her hands and forehead at each of the points. She lunged her arms forward, tilting her head down at the same time, and the triangle of psychic energy was launched. Looking back up, she noticed that Freddy had started quickly advancing to her out of anger, likely wanting to get a strike back while she was charging her attack, and perhaps hoping it would take long enough to do so, but he apparently miscalculated. The triangle attack rushed through the air, and impacted with Freddy. The force of it swept Freddy from where he was, carrying him through the air backwards. After carrying him quite some distance, the triangle faded out, and Freddy landed on the ground close to Jason.


	10. Chapter 10: Parting Gifts

Freddy got back on his feet again.

"You'll have to do better than that to kill me, b****," he snarled loudly, likely making sure that Psymorpha would be able to hear him from across the distance between them.

"I wasn't planning on killing you, Krueger," she called back, "I can have my ways with you before your time of defeat, but it is not my place in the timeline to finish you off." She then looked over at Jason, and enacted her will once more, only this time, nothing on her glowed. The circle in the ground around Jason disappeared. Jason seemed to have sensed a change in his allowed boundaries, for he turned his head to look in a few different directions, and then he stepped forward. Finding that nothing was blocking him from moving now, he took another step forward. He paused, then turned his head toward Freddy.

"It's Jason's turn now," Psymorpha called out smugly. Freddy sharply turned his head over to Jason with a suddenly concerned look on his face.

Psymorpha didn't watch what happened next, for she instantly picked up her cloak from the ground, put it back on, keeping the hood down, as she started walking towards the pier, where Lori, Will, Kia, and Linderman were still standing and watching the scene in wonder. When she was close, Psymorpha thought of something she could do before leaving with them.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she mumbled to herself, closing her eyes. She opened them again, and faced where Freddy and Jason were. Freddy was apparently doing his best to dodge Jason's machete with his lesser weight and height, while at the same time, trying to land some blows without having weapons available. Psymorpha knew that in the current state of things, the defeat of both Freddy and Jason would be more difficult to come to be. She raised her right hand, and focused psychic energy, will, and imagination into it. The eye symbol on that hand started to glow.

Some of the dirt, more notably light-colored grains, between where she was standing and where she was restricting Jason began flying back through the air as if on a wind, and it blew itself toward Freddy. The dirt darted for his right hand, and materialized together to reform the metal plate on the back of his glove, then the ring attachments on the glove fingers for the blades, then the blades themselves, from base to tip. When the blades were completely rematerialized, the eye symbol on Psymorpha's palm stopped glowing, and she lowered her arm back down. Freddy looked at his claw glove, then back at her with a surprised expression.

"Consider it a parting gift, Krueger. I'm sure you'll need it," Psymorpha bid him.

"Oh, I'll need it, b****, to finally slice you to shreds like I should have done a long time ago," he replied angrily.

"You might want to start thinking about using it to defend yourself first," she hinted, pointing back towards Jason. Freddy turned his head around back towards Jason, he just barely had enough time to dodge another swipe of the machete. Psymorpha turned back away and continued to walk down to the pier.

She suddenly felt a swiping pain across her right calf. She let out a cry, and let her body collapse from the pain, first bending forward, then twisting halfway around, then falling the rest of the way down. She quickly looked at her right calf. Her pants had been torn, and there were four linear slices in the fabric, through which she could see she was bleeding. Before she could say or do anything, she was forced onto her back, with a hand over her neck. Freddy was right there on her right side, holding her down threateningly by the neck with his left hand, with his claw hand hovering over body. She turned her head very slightly to the right, and saw the teens starting to motion to rush to her aid.

"No, let me and him work this out," she called to them. They instantly froze. "In the meantime, why don't you all keep Jason busy?" She saw Will nod and, followed closely behind by the others, run over to where Jason was pacing toward her and Freddy. She turned her head back to face Freddy's. His eyes were full of anger and hatred, but her eyes met his with fearlessness and analyzing adaptation.

"You shouldn't have given me my blades back, then turned your back from me, b****" he growled.

"At least I gave them back to you, instead of just leaving without leaving Jason a challenging opponent without weapons of their own," she retorted, first defensively, then as a sarcastic remark. Freddy darted his claw hand up to her mouth, pressing the index blade above her upper lip.

"I don't need your self-justifying kindness, b****. You owe me from what you just put me through," he snapped. "Tell me, how powerful do _you_ feel now?" She said nothing, sensing that it wasn't, for the most part, a legitimate question, but more like the beginning of the verbal part of his payback. He continued to look penetratingly into her eyes, as if searching for a clue that will tell him something he can use against her.

"Your eyes are glazed with intent observation. Have I finally taken down your guard? I know you. Deep down, you're a control freak, so chaos throws you off." He then paused, as if thinking back for more clues.

"Now, what else bothers you?" he asked as an obvious rhetorical question, with a tone of wondering. He shifted his gaze to her forehead.

"What is this third eye for? Is this where your future sight comes from?" he asked partly to himself.

"You _really_ don't wanna touch that," Psymorpha warned, widening her eyes a bit. She saw an opportunity to turn reverse psychology into an offense.

"Oh, don't I?" he chuckled darkly. He shifted his claw glove hand to above her forehead. He pointed down to it with his index razor finger. He touched the tip of the blade to her forehead eye symbol, right in the middle of the symbol's iris, then started to pierce her skin. A white lightning bolt of psychic energy came out of the eye symbol, and rapidly made its way up the medal razors and up Freddy's arm. He cried out in agony from the electrocution. With a surge of power, the bolt forced Freddy backward, flinging him through the air.

"I told you you didn't wanna touch it," Psymorpha said while raising herself up. "That's where I generate my most powerful psychic energy." She then turned her attention to her wounds. She focused her will, and her eyes started to glow. Turquoise energy appeared around her lower leg under the fabric, and the energy transformed into bandages as the light from the energy faded. She then picked herself up off the ground.

"Oh, goodie. Battle scars," she observed to herself sarcastically. She looked over to where Freddy had landed. Jason was still chasing the teens, but now he had seen that Freddy had become another target for him again.

As she saw all of them chase each other, she fixed her eyes on Lori, and focused knowledge into psychic energy. Her eyes glowed, and psychically transmitted knowledge from the timeline about the defeat of both Freddy and Jason, over to Lori's mind. She saw Lori pause for a brief moment, and then run over to Will with an expression that she had something urgent to tell him.

Psymorpha's eyes stopped glowing, and she grasped her hood with both hands, and lifted it back over her head. Knowing that her wound might affect her ability to travel by teleportation, she continued toward the pier. On the left side, a small boat was floating next to the shore. Knowing the boat would otherwise be wasted anyway, she limped to it, and got in, being sure to give extra care to her wounded leg, and untying the boat from the dock. She sat herself on the back seat in the boat, next to the motor.

She focused psychic energy, and the boat became outlined with turquoise energy light. Using her telekinesis, she guided the boat from the shallows, and around the left branch of the T of the dock. When she was clear of the dock, she let the telekinesis energy fade, and she lowered the motor's propellers into the water, and combined her will and psychic energy once more. The motor started itself up.

She looked behind her, at the final battle of the teens vs. the killers. Freddy and Jason had taken their battle to the construction site she was at earlier. Freddy had just been knocked off the wooden slide by the suspending metal object, which was now swinging around in the middle. One of his shoes was caught in a cable, causing him to swing with the metal object upside down. She took this to mean that the timeline was going as it should, so she looked back around, facing the stretches of the lake. She willed to the motor, and she could hear the propellers turn under the water. Then the boat began to move forward.

She felt the minutes go by as she continued her ride across the lake. She didn't know where she was going to go now, having done all that she planned to do in Springwood. Now she was moving on to another location to use her powers to protect people, wherever such a place would be. She is a drifter, and as such never really takes permanent residence anywhere. She likes finding new ways of using her abilities, and as a drifter, seeks out places to test herself in. Wherever the road may take her, she always seeks the chance to, as best she can, be a mind guardian.


	11. Story Soundtrack

I just wanted to present the soundtrack to this story, to give a bit more insight to the relationship between my character and Freddy. Along with the song titles, I've provided the meaning the song has for my character's experience. Here it is, the story playlist of Psymorpha's experience in Springwood, from her arrival (just before "Freddy's Dead"), through "Freddy vs. Jason"

1. "Supernatural"- Raven Symone

_Psymorpha's self-introduction about being a psychic; predicting supernatural events_

2. "Sweet Dreams (Are Made of These)" by Eurythmics

_Psymorpha's self-introduction as a traveller, and a guardian of the mind; her idea to become a guardian of dreams_

3. "Land of Confusion"- Disturbed

_Psymorpha's arrival in Springwood; her instant knowing (claircognizance) of it's "condition" because of Freddy_

4. "Are You Ready For Freddy?"- The Fat Boys (song covers first three movies)

_Freddy's self-introduction in a nutshell_

5. "Nightmare On My Street"- Fresh Prince & DJ Jazzy Jeff

_As the concept of Freddy entering your mind, could be taken to represent the mental encounter between Psymorpha and Freddy_

6. "Boulevard of Broken Dreams"- Green Day

_Psymorpha settling herself in Elm Street while Freddy kills teenagers_

7. "Nightmare"- Tuesday Knight (the title song for _Nightmare 4_)

_Psymorpha's careful and constant evasion of Freddy while living in Springwood, using her telepathy to enter the dreams of the teens Freddy targets_

8. "It's the Fear"- Within Temptation

_Psymorpha's unhappiness living with the knowledge of Freddy, for he starts realizing he could use that to keep the memory of him alive, which would keep Spingwood scared, and he keeps his power from that mass fear_

9. "Sad But True"- Metallica

_Freddy responds to Psymorpha's feelings of burden by trying to convince her they have a symbiotic relationship (a mind game)_

10. "Stand My Ground"- Within Temptation

_Psymorpha starts to realize she must take the fight to Freddy; story is now at the beginning of "Freddy vs. Jason"_

11. "Headstrong"- Trapt

_Build up of battle attitude; can be a message between Psymorpha and Freddy of their opponency; story is going through the middle of "FvJ"_

12. "Hit Me With Your Best Shot"- Pat Benatar

_Battle initiation song; Psymorpha is quite cocky about it, as the story is at the scene of "FvJ" when Freddy is out in the physical world, where Psymorpha has the power of mind over matter (but she only wants to weaken Freddy for Jason, not kill him (has a Batman- like philosophy, but also knows it's not her job (in the movie) to give the final defeating blow)_

13. "Here I Go Again" by Whitesnake

_Psymorpha's leave from Springwood_


End file.
